idea_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Collin: Mechanical World
''Collin: Mechanical World ''is an action adventure video game which is based on the Collin the Speedy Boy series. It was released on the Xbox One, PlayStation 4 and PC on October 6th, 2017 with the Nintendo Switch and Sega Orion ports being released on August 6 and November 12, 2019, respectively. Plot Collin sets off to defeat the corrupted CEO of Good Parts Inc with the help of The Hmmingbird and the hedgehog robot. Characters Main * Collin Brady/Collin the Speedy Boy - a speed boy who is the hero of FingerTown and the main character. * Coggy - a cute robot hedgehog who aids Collin. He was originally Evelynn's project for her Robotics team prior to the destruction of Alabama. * Mattie Gargis (DLC) - She is the main protagonist of her own game mode. Allies * Alexis Doll - a teen girl who tutors and aids Collin via his bracelet. * Velocity Buug - a 8 year old Humbug-like bug who is Killer Buug's nephew. * Handy - a finger who builds stuff for Collin (and Mattie in the DLC mode). * Mayor J. Walrus - a walrus who is the mayor of FingerTown. * Mattie Gargis - a teenage girl who Collin has to save in one of the hubworlds. * Madison "Maddie" Crowell / The Peacock - a teen girl who is like a deadly version of a peacock, dressed like one. * Courtnei Paintders - TBD. * Sara Chaney / The Hummingbird - a teen girl who aids Collin on his adventure. * Mark - A anthromorphic snake who gives Collin new abilities. * Gadget Snake - a robotic snake. This is the only time that Gadget Snake is a ally. Villains * Maximillion P. Sinister '''- CEO of Good Parts Inc. and the main antagonist. * '''Aubrey McCravy/Aubrey Blackstorme - a (former) evil teen girl who actually was hired by Maximillion to destroy Collin. She was later betrayed, and was redeemed in the climax. She is actually playable in some parts of the game. ** Drumpers - a anthromorphic hedgehog who is Aubrey's sidekick. He, as well, redeems after Aubrey was betrayed. His appearance is based off Grubber from My Little Pony: The Movie. * Robo-Collin '''- a robot clone of Collin who is a recurring mini-boss * '''Electro-Monkey - a monkey with electricity surrounding him. * Ziles - TBD. * Killer Buug - a deadly anthromorphic bug. * Zane - a Face Paint welding a flamethrower. * Gadget Snake Mark 23 '- a more robotic version of the Gadget Snake. Gameplay The gameplay is the same as ''Collin: The Undiscovered World, except with more fluid animation and more good controls. The changes between them is that Mechanical World actually has 7 hubworlds with every hubworld containing 6 levels except for the DLC pack which only had 5. Cast Factory Subzones Collin: Mechanical World/Factory Subzones Missions Collin: Mechanical World/Missions DLC * '''Mattie's Tale - a game mode that is obtained only by DLC that features Mattie Gargis as a playable character instead of Collin. Released on August 2019 as the first (and free) DLC, and comes bundled with the Nintendo Switch version. * 'Crystal Sky '- the first paid DLC. This DLC gains five new levels and a new hubworld (Crystal Sky). Along with Mattie's Tale, this DLC is bundled with the Nintendo Switch version. It costs $4.99. Music It was confirmed that singer will be singing a new single for the game, titled Force. Trivia * This is, by date, one of the darkest Collin the Speedy Boy games of all time. ** For example, we actually see Maximillion killing the former good CEO of Good Parts Inc. onscreen and even killed Collin as well. * This is the fourth time Collin dies and is brought back. * While having its same gameplay and engine as Collin: The Undiscovered World, there were rumors that the game is a sequel to the game. * Originally, Warner Bros. cancelled the Switch port for unknown reasons. ** In addition, Warner Bros. did announced that they will not be releasing CTSB games on Nintendo Switch in a while, so if the Switch lifespan ended, then Collin the Speedy Boy: The World Adventure would've been the only original CTSB game to be released for the console. World is a exception, since it's isn't that original, since it serves as a successor to Online, and Halie: The Lost World is also a exception, since it is just a Switch port. ** The cancellation of the Switch port have made most of the fans, whether they owned the Switch version or not, outraged, boycotted them a few times and made a petition to release the game on the Nintendo Switch. Despite all of that, they were satisfied with the final product. ** However, due to popular demand, Warner Bros. and Avalanche announced that the game will now release on Nintendo Switch on August 2019 via E3 2019, having placing it secretly in production prior to that three days after the game's release. This make fans so excited. * This is one of the CTSB games without Bryte in it. * This is the first time that Killer Buug has appeared in the game himself, thus making him the first The Blood Squad member to appear by themselves. * This is the tenth (sixteenth in total) Collin the Speedy Boy game to be rated E10+ by the ESRB. * This was one of the most anticipated CTSB video games since its unveil at E3 2015, where it was also shown alongside with Collin the Speedy Boy: The World Adventure. * There were rumors that the Mayor of FingerTown died prior to the events of the game, since he doesn't appear in the remainder of the series as Mayor J. Walrus took his place, implying that he may have quit his job at his own town. * Braces will make a cameo appearance.